1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power and/or networking cables, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to power and/or traceable networking cables.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a power cable with a light for indicating the presence of power is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/863,209, filed Jun. 9, 2004, and published as Pub. No. U.S. 2005/0275412. An example of a power cable with a loading indication and warning system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/064,578, filed Jul. 29, 2002, and published as Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0234729. An example of power a cable with a location-indicating function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,254. Examples of traceable networking cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,284, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,243.